Existing self inflating adjustable seat cushions are designed to mould exactly to individual body shapes and provide postural support and comfort with the use of manually operated mechanical and electrical valve systems. Manually operated systems allow individual adjustment, particularly where a chair is frequently used by the same person. However, a manually operated system is not always suitable for use in many types of chairs as found in reception areas, conference centres, auditoriums, meeting rooms and transport, where the sitter may not be aware of the existence or benefits of a manually operated valve system or its method of operation. Furthermore, it would be preferable for the self inflating seat cushion to reinflate (reset) after the chair is vacated and before it is re-occupied by a different person.
An automatic system is therefore more appropriate for use in such chairs, to facilitate correct rotation of the pelvis and provide postural support and comfort without a need for manual intervention.